The Mistmantle Chronicles The Raven War
by Buckminster Rules 777
Summary: This is the story of a young squirrel named Silver who is injured in place of the King.
1. Chapter 1: The Battle of Swan Isle

**A/N: I do not own the Mistmantle Chronicles. All credit goes to Margaret McAllister.**

It has been how long now? A month since the ravens arrived. When they arrived, I knew that I'd have to rally the islanders. My girlfriend, Sylvia, is caring for the babies. She can keep them out of harms way. I climb my tree and wait. The swans left some days ago. They'll be back. They'll bring help. As I clutched my sword and waited, I couldn't help wondering if I'll be one of the survivors.

Later that night, swans filled the sky. Squirrels, moles, and hedgehogs are riding on their backs. I took my sword into my paws and waited for my chance. A raven flew just past me. I jumped at it and ran it through with my sword. I killed three other ravens. A red squirrel with a crown jumped off of Lord Arcneck. He must be a King. I ran over in his direction when I saw the Archraven fly towards him. The King struck the raven down with one mighty blow. The other ravens flew at him. He turned. The dying Archraven made as if to strike the King. I pushed him out of the way. The raven's talon tore through my flesh. My blood pooled the stones beneath me. I collapsed to the ground, barely conscious. I felt a paw on my side. I turned my head slightly. The King is kneeling beside me. Behind him, I see a familiar squirrel running towards me. "Sylvia!" My voice comes as more of a whimper as pain tore through me again. Soon, Sylvia was also kneeling next to me. Another wave of pain overcomes me before I pass out.


	2. Chapter 2: Mistmantle

When I first opened my eyes, everything around me is hazy. My head is spinning with nausea. Both the King and a female squirrel are standing over me. "Cedar, how is he?" The king asked.

"`m fine," I mumbled in a daze. Their heads snapped over in my direction. They didn't expect me to be awake. Cedar put her paw to my forehead.

She gasped. "You are not fine. You're running a fever," Cedar quickly went to fetch some water. She applied a cloth soaked in water to my forehead.

As she did so, I had to ask. "Where am I? Where's Sylva?" I mumbled.

"You are at Mistmantle. Sylvia is in the guest room. She can see you when you are well," Cedar told me.

The King stepped forward. "I am King Crispin. This is my wife, Queen Cedar. What is your name?" He asked.

"My name is Silver," I told them. The King and Queen went into a whispered conversation together. Cedar left, leaving the king next to me.

"Silver, you saved my life. Is there anything that I may do for you?" King Crispin offered.

I was taken aback by such an offer. I did have one request, though. "Safety. There is one thing that you don't yet know about me," I told him.

"What don't I know?" He asked.

"It is the story between me and my twin sister. Her name is Akira. Her fur is black like night. Her face is completely silver. We grew up on an island called Dark Isle. I always did know that something was… off… about Akira. She always acted strangely towards me and my family. One day, I was gathering berries from our bushes. I dropped my basket. It wasn't out of clumsiness. I just got this weird feeling that something bad was going to happen. The feeling tugged at my fur and urged me to go home, so I did. I never knew what I would find there. Now, though, I wish that I had gotten there quicker. When I entered my home, there was blood everywhere. I followed it into the side room. My parents were there. They were both dead," I paused. "It took me a while to figure out what happened. When I looked around, I found a note by Akira. It told me that she killed them. Not long after that, I left Dark Isle. A few days later, I arrived at Swan Isle and met Sylvia there," I wrapped up my story.

King Crispin looked at me with sorrow in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Silver," he told me. When I noticed that I had tears in my eyes, I turned so that he wouldn't see. It did no good, though. Soon, I found myself sobbing in the King's arms. When my cries died down, I noticed for the first time how tired I became. I curled up on my bed and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Visions

The next time that I woke up, I was swept away by a wave of nausea. Cedar is sitting next to me. I rose myself from my pillow. "Cedar?" I spoke up.

"Yes, Silver?" Cedar leaned forward.

"I…," I broke off, turned over the edge, and vomited. She stood up and placed a paw on my back. After I was finished, Cedar took a leaf and wiped my face of the vomit. I lay back down.

"Are you alright, Silver?" Cedar asked me.

I gave her a sideways look. "Besides the fact that I just vomited my stomach out, I'm fine," I told her. Just then, the door opened and King Crispin walked in.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Silver threw up," Cedar explained. I gave her 'the look'.

"Are you alright, Silver?" The King asked.

I was just about to answer when a strange tingling sensation spread throughout my back. My vision faded into white. Blood filled my sight. I heard the screeches of ravens. Black squirrel's fur clouded my vision. Then, my sight faded again. I found myself staring into the worried faces of the king and queen. "Silver?" Cedar inquired.

"Trouble is coming. The ravens will be here soon. My sister will aide them. There will be a terrible bloodshed," I gasped.

"Are you sure?" Cedar asked.

"Yes! I'm sure!" I wailed in dismay. King Crispin stood to clean the vomit from only minutes before.

Just after he finished, a knock sounded at the door. "Come in," The King spoke.

The door opened and in stepped Sylvia. She explained her reason for coming. "Ravens! Many of them! They're here!" She cried out.

"It has come to pass!" I snarled in rage.

I leapt out of bed, to the surprise of the King and Queen. "Silver? What are you doing?" Cedar asked.

"I must kill her! Don't stop me!" I growled.

"You must rest!" The Queen made as if to grab my arm.

I pulled my arm away. "Vengeance means more!" I glared.

"You'll still get your vengeance, but you must rest for now!" She told me. I nodded my head and sighed. "Come with us! I'll take you to the Chamber of Candles! You'll be safe there," Queen Cedar continued. She let me lean on her until we got to the Chamber of Candles. Sylvia had brought supplies. She'll stay with me.

Not long after the King and Queen left, it was proven that I wasn't yet well enough. I vomited into the bucket that they had brought for me. Now, I wish that Sylvia hadn't been there.


	4. Chapter 4: Capture

**Silver's Dream:**

_I had fallen asleep. That's when I had the dream. My mother and father appeared to me. "Silver! Wake up! Sylvia is in great danger!" Mom's voice echoed off the walls._

_"__From what?" I asked._

_"__You will see," Dad answered as my dream faded._

**Silver wakes up:**

When I woke up, Sylvia was gone! I started to panic. A moment after I realized that Sylvia disappeared, the King and Queen appeared. "Sylvia's gone!" I wailed.

"Don't worry, Silver. We'll find her," Queen Cedar tried to comfort me.

"Look!" The King announced.

He held a piece of black fur. "Akira!" I gasped.

"What should we do?" Cedar asked.

"Kill her! I'll find her!" I snarled.

"You mustn't go alone! I'll come with you. Cedar, stay here and wait for us," King Crispin decided. With that, King Crispin and I left to save her.


	5. Chapter 5: Murder

After we left the Chamber of Candles, we made our way to the underground caves. That is just the place that she'd use to hide from us. I stopped at the entrance and listened. I heard Sylvia calling for help. I rush in, King Crispin close behind me. The first thing I see is Akira, holding Sylvia bound. "Hello, Silver," she sneered.

"Let Sylvia go!" I growled.

"Sure! I'll let her go!" Something in her voice made me tense up. She moved a knife to Sylvia's throat. "Any last words?" Akira sneered to Sylvia.

Sylvia looked at me. "I love you!" She told me. Akira thrust her knife into Sylvia's neck. Sylvia fell to the ground, dead. I stared at her body in shock. Tears welled in my eyes and fell down my cheeks. I felt a paw on my shoulder. King Crispin looked at me with sorrow in his eyes. I fell to my knees and burst into tears. I didn't notice Akira's departure. I only noticed one thing. Sylvia is gone. King Crispin held me while I cried. When my sobs died down, I notice tremors coming from Sylvia's body. She is dead, but her body is moving. It is then that I notice her stomach. It has gotten bigger. I haven't even noticed. She's pregnant. I grab a knife. I need to get my child out. I hope it is still alive. Though it pains me to do so, I cut her stomach and take three small squirrels from it. Triplets. I clean them of the goop. I have a son and two daughters. They are weak, but they still have a chance. I carry them back to the Chamber of Candles, King Crispin walking behind me.

Queen Cedar is surprised to see me with three newborn squirrels. "What happened?" Cedar asked.

"Sylvia's dead. I never knew this before, but she was pregnant," I explained.

Cedar walks over to take a look at them. "What will their names be?" She asks.

"My son will be Acorn. My first daughter bearing Sylvia's fur will be called Maple. My daughter bearing my fur will be Hazelnut," I told them. Thus, Sylvia bore me three children with her life. I vowed then that I will grieve only once Akira is dead. Cedar took my children to be nursed by one of her friends. They will be fine.


	6. Chapter 6: Vengeance

When I woke up, Cedar was gone. Only the King was present. He looked over to me. "Glad to see you're awake!" He told me.

I got up. "Where is Prince Crown?" I asked.

"He's by the Spring Gate," King Crispin answered.

"We shall bring help to Mistmantle," I told him. I exited the Chamber of Candles and made my way to the Spring Gate. There, I explained to Prince Crown (and Pitter) my plan. They agreed. The only way is to bring back some outside help. We will leave Mistmantle and find some help.

A few days after Prince Crown, Pitter, and I left, we made it to Whitewings. I jumped off of Prince Crown. "I am Silver, once of Swan Isle. Mistmantle is now my home. Where is Queen Larch?" I called out.

A small female hedgehog came forward. "I am she. What is it?" She asked.

"An army of Ravens has been attacking for a few days now. Their numbers are many. There are far too many to defeat. We left to find help for Mistmantle," I explained. I bowed my head, waiting for an answer.

"Mistmantle has helped to free us from Silverbirch. It is our turn to help them!" Queen Larch decided. She picked fifty of her islanders. We are to ride in a ship to Swan Isle. Once we gather more swans, we will free Mistmantle from the Ravens' clutches.

Queen Larch and I are sharing a swan. There aren't nearly enough for us to each get one. As we are riding, Queen Larch notices me Wince. "What is it?" She asks. It is then that she notices the long talon scratch down my chest. "How did that happen?" The Queen asked.

"The Ravens had attacked Swan Isle first, while I was still living there. When King Crispin came, he killed the leader of the ravens. Before the raven leader died, he tried to claw the King. I pushed him out of the way and took the blow. My sister, Akira, sided with the ravens and killed my girlfriend not long ago. She bore me a son and two daughters. I found out that she was pregnant after she died, so I got my children out of her. They are fine," I told her.

"Some good can come out of tragedy," Queen Larch stated.

"You have a point. I named my son Acorn. My two daughters are named Maple and Hazelnut," I continued. We said no more until we reached Mistmantle.

Two days later, we reach the mists. I see the King and Queen watching from one of the windows. They are bound. Princess Catkin is tied to the jetty. The swans land and let us jump off. Then, they take off to do battle with the ravens. I rush to the Princess's aide. I free her of the ropes. Queen Larch frees the King and Queen. King Crispin and Queen Cedar rush down from the tower, to where Catkin is. They hug fiercely. The ravens are being defeated. I only have one thing to do: Find Akira and kill her. King Crispin spots the look in my eyes. "You are going to look for her. I will come with you," he told me.

"Fine, but don't interfere. This is my fight," I told him. With that, the King and I ran through the forest, seeking vengeance.

We made our way to the underground caves. I have a hunch that Akira is inside. I rush inside. Akira is standing there, waiting for me. I draw my sword. With that, battle ensues. She feints and dives. I follow her movements. She takes a step backward. I don't know what she is doing right away. She kicks a hindpaw up, bringing some sharp stones with it. Said stones pierce through my fur and into my skin. I growl with rage. The light of battle engulfs my eyes. I think about those that have died because of Akira. My parents. Sylvia. They are all dead. My children will never know a mother's warmth and affection. I fight for them. I will always fight for them. Finally, after about five minutes of running and dodging, I see my chance. With one final thrust, my sword cuts deep into her back. She collapses to the ground. I look down at her body. As we are about to leave, the ground shakes. Rocks fall. The entrance is closed off. A rock hits me in the back of the head. I fall to the ground, unconscious.

"Silver!" King Crispin's voice draws me from my sleep. He is on the ground next to me. His right leg is twisted unnaturally. I try to get up, but rocks are covering my legs. Fiery pain shoots through them. I cry out. My chest hurts as well, though not from my old wound. I remember that a rock hit it.

I hear shouts coming from outside. "Crispin! Silver!" Queen Cedars voice rings out.

"We are both alive. My leg is broken, though. I don't know the extent of Silver's injuries," King Crispin called back to her.

A moment later, the Queen and some moles break through the cave-in. Queen Cedar rushes to us. She checks me over. "Your legs are broken. A few ribs are broken as well. You are lucky that no lungs were punctured. Moles! Bring those stretchers over! We must take them to the tower!" Queen Cedar ordered. The King and I were each laid on a stretcher. A few moments later, we were back to the tower. Cedar took care of my injuries first because they were the most severe. I was left in peace. Since Akira is dead, I can finally morn for Sylvia, as well as my parents. That night, I cried myself to sleep.

When I wake up, I find a wheelchair next to my bed. There is a note tied to it. It says that the carpenter mole, Twig, made it. I get into it and roll myself outside of my chamber. The King is nearby with his crutches. "You've been crying, haven't you. Now that Akira is dead, you feel that it is time to grieve for them," the King spoke.

"Yes," I confirmed. I take a look at Mistmantle. It is beautiful since the ravens were defeated. Queen Cedar walks towards us. I turn to her. "Where are my children?" I ask her.

"We put them in a nursery. Mother Huggen is watching them," Cedar leads me to the nursery. I enter. Mother Huggen is holding Acorn. Maple and Hazelnut are in a crib together. I wheel myself to the crib. Maple turns and squeals in delight at seeing me. I smile.

"Do you want to hold her?" Mother Huggen asks. I nod. She puts Acorn down and picks Maple up. She places Maple into my arms. I kiss Maple's forehead. She squeaks, still in delight. I place her back in the crib when she starts to yawn. I sing her to sleep. I stay there all day. When night hits, I am reluctant to return to my chamber for sleep. Cedar persuades me to go to bed. I return to my chamber and contemplate these past events. Akira is dead. Sylvia is dead. I have three children. Out of tragedy, some good came. Now, I can finally rest, knowing that all will go well from now on.

**A/N: There will be a sequel! I haven't started writing it, yet, but I do have all the characters, old and new, laid out.**


End file.
